


Tomorrow

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, post the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Post the Truth, on the run.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 17





	Tomorrow

The room smells of damp. The bed sags under her weight, groaning even more when Mulder joins her. Their thighs press together, gravity rather than desire. In profile, he is a study in gratitude. He’s smiling at the pitiful furnishings, the threadbare carpet, the chipped sideboard which barely holds up a small television. She bets he’d even be willing to read the bible that’s probably in the bedside drawer. She smiles at the thought and he looks quizzically at her.

“Nothing,” she says, patting his thigh.

He covers her hand and squeezes it harder over his leg. Solid, warm, he’s really here, not like the dream-Mulder she’d conjured during the loneliest of nights.

“I missed you,” she says knowing how inadequate it sounds.

He burrows his nose below her ear. “I can’t believe you’re here. So many nights I wanted this. So many, Scully.”

Tears sting her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, “so sorry, sorry.”

Emotion overwhelms her. He’s here but their family is incomplete. William clings to her heart and she pushes herself into Mulder’s arms as though he might draw out the pain.

“I know,” he murmurs. “It hurts. But we’ll get through.”

His lips find hers and he kisses her, reverently, gently at first but when his fingers knot into the nape of her neck, his breathing quickens. His other hand finds the waist of her pants, pulling up her sweater and she leans into his touch as his fingers trace the outline of her bra. Arousal builds quickly, surprising her. All she can see, feel, hear, taste and smell is Mulder. He fills her and she consumes him voraciously. He’s real, he’s here, they’re together, it’s all that matters.

Tomorrow they’ll find another reason to go on.


End file.
